1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a print order reception system for receiving an order for photographic prints on the basis of information recorded on a recording medium in a predetermined electronic data format.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a system of ordering photographic prints in which the contents of the order, e.g., the number of prints, print size and the like, are directed in the form of information recorded on a recording medium in a predetermined electronic data format instead of an oral order at a photo processing shop or a laboratory. This system enables the photofinishing system to read the information on the order and to execute the order without operator's manual input of the contents of the order.
In the system, the information on the order must be recorded in a predetermined data format that is acceptable to the photofinishing system. Accordingly, application software for easily making information on the order is provided on a screen of a personal computer to the customers. The software displays a table of print services, the charges for the services and the like so that the customer can designate the pictures to be printed, the number of prints and the like. Referring to the table, the application software formats information on the order in a predetermined data format on the basis of designation by the customer.
Therefore, using the application software, the customer selects desired print services from those displayed on the screen, thereby generating information on an order for the print services (will be referred to “print order information” hereinbelow) and carries a recording medium on which the print order information is recorded together with the image data to a photo processing shop.
However, since the print order information is recorded in the form of a digital data on a recording medium such as MO, ZIP, FD or the like in the form of digital data, the customer cannot confirm the contents of the order recorded on the recording medium when he or she actually makes the order. Accordingly, he or she can make a wrong order without recognizing mistake in making the print order information or without recognizing the he or she brings a wrong recording medium. Further when an idea for changing the order occurs to the customer, he or she has to go home to remake the print order information.